Cartas al otro lado
by anachan1996
Summary: One-short RukiaXIchigo


Cartas al otro lado.

5 de enero.

Hola ichigo ¿Cómo estas? Hace ya vastante tiempo que no nos vemos "hmph" creo que ya van para los 6 meses ¿Verdad? ¡Es increible! Como pasa el tiemp tan rapido me pregunto que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, que has comido, y cuanta gente nueva has conocido … la verdad es increible como ha pasado el tiempo volando sinceramente te extraño hace poco Onii-San me compro un hermoso collar de corazón en ella puse una foto tuya y mia.

El día es tan hermoso, por suerte aunque el tiempo ha pasado me siento bien todas las mañanas escucho a las aves cantar deverdad te extraño Ichigo espero que regreses pronto no puedo imaginar lo que has hecho todo este tiempo bueno me despido y cuidate.

10 de febrero

Hola ichigo ¿Cómo estas? Ya paso buen tiempo desde que te he escrito enserio que los dias pasan volando,¡ tedigo algo! Aunque ayer fue un día frio y lluvioso hoy es precioso esta calido y los pajarillos caminan y vuelan sin cesar no puedo dejar de suspirar es realmente hermoso este día espero que pronto vuelvas te extraño tanto, supongo que tus días como estudiante deben ser dificil pero deben ser todos los días divertido a lado de Ishida, Sado, Orihime, Renji; encambio, Nii-San me dijo que no podria volver a estudiar por el estado en el que me encuntro , otra vez volvi a recaer pero se que pronto me recuperare.

15 de marzo

Hola ichigo tengo buenas noticias esta vez el doctor dijo que pronto me darian de alta ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy tan feliz por fin podre regresar a japón con todos ustedes y podremos volver a pasarla juntos estoy tan emosionada que no me dejan de salir las lagrimas, ya deseo que me den de alta para tomar el primer vuelo a japón y poderlos ver.

A pesar de que los dias han sido duros no dejo de pensar en que podre volver averte es interesante ver a personas inteligentes por aquí en londres ¡hmpm! Me pregunto cuando saldre de aquí me dijeron que en un tiempo ya dejaria de sentir dolo y que nunca me preocuparia más del dolor en mi cuerpo sin embargo Nii-San estabá llorando demasiado me pregunto el porque ¿Tu tedas alguna idea? Encambio yo realmente estoy feliz porque ya no tendre que preocuparme más.

22 de abril

Hola ichigo me dijeron que me quedan pocos días internada en el hospital que ya no sufriria más aunque cada día siento mi cuerpo mas pesado y me duele más, cada vez me encuntro mas enferma en vez de mejorar siento que empeoro de verdad no creo recuperarme pero Nii-San dice que deje de decir cosas el dice que pronto dejare de sufrir y que sere muy feliz al dejar de sentir dolor, me pregunto cuando llega ese día, por sierto se me olvido decirte que los dias aquí son muy diferentes a japón se sienten solos y tristes cada día, sabes la gente pasa por mi cuarto y se queda viendome como si fuera a morir ¡Oh! Un pajaro se a posado en el barandal de mi cama que lindo es, sabes, dicen que cuando un pajaro se posa delante de ti sin miedo es porque tu vida estara lleno de dicha y felicidad ¿sera verdad lo que dicen?

3 de mayo

Hola ichigo ¿Cómo estas? Ya apasado tanto tiempo que no te he escrito . Te digo algo me siento muy mal, ultimamente he empezado a vomitar sangre, los doctores cada vez se ven más desilucionados y Nii-San no deja de llorar, la verdad creo que ya mero se acerca mi despedida sin embargo no deseo irme antes de verte te extraño mucho Ichigo, ¿Cómo han estado todos por alla? Aquí las cosas no han cambiado nada bueno si el calor es un poco fuerte y mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado y cansado, pero aunque hace mucho calor yo siento mucho frio, y cada vez siento menos hambre la verdad la comida aquí sabe bien fea, bueno tengo mucho sueño ire adormir antes de que Nii-San regrese, me pregunto ha donde habra ido se fue muy triste …..bueno no importa te quiero ichigo y cuidate espero recuperarme lo antes posible para vernos.

28 de Junio

Hola ichigo parese que ya no me queda mucho tiempo de vida mi cuerpo esta muy debil, y de tanto estar en la cama ya empezaron a salir llagas en todo el cuerpo, y ya me pusieron un aparato para poder respirar se me ha complicado mucho el poder respirar, incluso mi cuerpo parese puro hueso paresco esqueleto ja ja ja ja realmente creo que este es mi fin pero Ichigo ya no contestas ninguna de mis cartas acaso sigues enojado por lo que paso con Nii-San ….Nii-San dijo que no pasaba nada que realmente lo sentia porfavor Ichigo deseo verte antes de morir..Ichigo te extraño tanto, tambien a Urahara-San, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Toushiro, a tus hermanas, echo demenos a dos los extraño tanto porfavor Ichigo ven averme tenecesito porfavor ichigo te pido que me disculpes a mi y a Nii-San deverdad te extraño tanto.

Ichigo no me queda mucho tiempo de vida creo que esto es a lo que se referian los doctores y Nii-san a que dejaria de sufrir sin ningun problema, que ya no tendria que preocuparme de esto sin embargo ya estaba preparada mentalmente sabia que pronto llegaria mi fin, supongo que esta enfermedad me esta matando lentamente, incluso el pelo se me esta callendo , apenas respiro y como ya no puedo ni siquiera tomar el lapicero para escribir… Nii-San no deja de llorar me duele que este triste pero por lo menos ya no tendra que batallar con migo y podra hacer su vida a lado de alguien a quien ame bueno Ichigo me despido.

15 de julio

Ichigo espero que te llegue esta carta lo antes posible..aunque no te vi mi muerte esta cada vez mas cerda ahora ya no puedo hacer nada me he quedado completamente sin pelo paresco una rata ja ja ja bueno eso no importa pero Ichigo te extraño tanto ahora tepido Disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado asta ahora ya ha pasado un año desde que perdi contacto contigo ni siquiera se si te han llegado mis cartas, la verdad espero que si te esten llegando, sabes todabia recuerdo cuando jugabamos fut-ball con tus hermanas y con todos los demas, ocuando fuimos a patinar ¿Recuerdas? Ja ja ja me da risa todabia de acordarme como te caiste en el hielo por esta peliandote con Renji bueno la verdad esos tiempo han sido muy divertidos, sin embargo me ha llegado la hora de partir de este mundo por sierto no creas que se me ha olvidado FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS cuantos cumples 17, 18 ja ja ja la verdad ya perdi la cuenta ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos ? he pasado buenos momentos contigo y con todos los demas realmente, pero ya no tengo energias me despido y creo que esta sera la ultima carta que te mandare Ichigo antes de termianr esta carta queria decirte ….

GRACIAS POR TU AMISTAD

TE QUIERO ICHIGO

Despues de tanto tiempo Rukia murio las cartas si habían llegado a Ichigo pero las cosas se complicaban, Rukia murio unos minutos despues de escribir la ultima carta para Ichigo, sin embargo murio con una sonrisa.


End file.
